The Next Titan War
by Leila Alex Michaels
Summary: Leila is a normal girl...not! She is a minor goddess and has to now fix her entire world after a war has been started against the only family she's ever know. Can she fix the world she lives is now apart of, or will she be sentenced to Tartarus..for good?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I parried with my sword. It was the best I could do under the conditions. I turned my head to look at my cousins fighting the other gods along with me. I thought back to the training I had endured during the last two weeks. From how we prepared, I never knew how different it would be. I looked for our leader, Sea. I caught her eye and nodded at her. I jumped out of the way of the goddess' weapon and ran over to her. I caught her opponent with a blast of fire and he landed in a smoking heap on the wall.

"Are you sure we are all prepared for this?" I ask her quickly, observing the war going on around us.

"Positive. After you return with from signaling our backup brigade, we can't fail…or more like we will never fail. Now go!" She quickly dodges a sword and jumps back into the fight as I dash out of the throne room to teleport down to our bunker. As I run, the events of the last two weeks race through my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I went out to my mailbox in outside of my dorm building in at UCLA. The first thing I saw inside was a small, brown envelope inside that took up most of the room in the small compartment. I quickly reached inside and grabbed my mail. I sifted through the other things in my hand on my way back to my dorm. When I reached the little envelope, I immediately looked at the return address and noticed that it was missing. I flopped down on the bed in my single room and tore open the top. I pulled out an obviously quickly written letter and looked at the signature. I sat up on the bed as I recognized the small, cramped writing. It was from my half-sister, Serena, but I called her Sea. I reached towards the blue and red phone that I kept for emergencies on my bedside table. I knew she would answer under dire circumstances. I reread the letter before I pressed number 2 on my speed dial. The letter read:

_Dear Leila, I know I haven't talked to you in a while unless I am in trouble. I'm also sorry to say that this is no different. Every single one of our half-brothers, half-sisters, and cousins are rioting. We are all having a council meeting at the old bunker in by the beach in New York. Please hurry. I hope you can come._

_Your half-sister,_

_Sea_

I quickly put the phone to my ear. She picked up on the first ring.

"Leila? Did you get my letter?" She asked with an urgent tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I just finished reading it. What is going on?" I ask.

"Everyone is really mad at the gods. The gods banished all of us from Olympus. I really don't know why. Only the minor gods and goddesses are allowed. That is why we need you.  
>You and Shayna are two of the only minor gods that anyone trusts. She just got here a few hours ago. Please hurry as fast as possible. I have to go. Keep your phone on but try not to make any more calls unless really, really necessary. I gotta go. See you soon." The line cuts off as she hangs up.<p>

I search under my bed until I find the small backpack filled with clothes and supplies that I always have packed for emergencies. I grab my iPod off of the dock in my room and as I fly through the lobby, I stop by my dorm manager, Pammi's room. I knock quickly and she opens the door.

"Hey, Lei! What's up?" She says perkily until she sees the urgent look on my face.

"Sorry, Pammi. I really have to go. I have a family emergency. Can you please get me excused from my classes for like the next couple of weeks? Say 3 to 4 weeks?" I ask quickly as I dart my eyes left and right.

"Sure. I'll email you your stuff later, okay?" She says. I can tell that she's worried because the last time I ran off, I came back with about 3 different scars, one on my hand, one on my side and one on my forehead.

"Thanks. I'll come back soon, I promise." I hug her goodbye and run towards my car. I drive to my foster parents' home in San Diego, CA. I grab the key that they leave under the mat and let myself in. I see them sitting in the kitchen and they look up when I walk in. My foster mom, Marcie, stands up and gives me a big hug. I return it eagerly after I realize how long it has been since I've been here. My foster dad, Jack, shakes my hand and pulls out a chair for me. I was extremely glad that they knew about me and my special family relations.

"I'm so sorry to pop you, but you know how my family is. They need me to come out to New York for a while. Can I leave my car here?" I ask urgently

They exchange looks and they both nod. I quickly stand up and kiss them each on the cheek and say, "Thanks," on my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I quickly will my powers to help transport me to the bunker on the beach. I imagine our old hiding spot and feel the heat and the strange cold of fire and water. I erupt into a burst of flames and water as I transport myself to the beach. I land on the yellow sand and fall back. I run up the beach into the beach house I helped build. I see my cousins, brothers, and sisters inside the glass windows. I pull open the doors and see a large table in the center of the room, filled with arguing demi-gods and minor gods who look like they are about to start to fight each other with their powers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tried to walk towards the big table, since I saw Sea and Shayna there, but I was blocked by more angry demigods. I put two fingers into my mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Every head turned towards me as I put them down. I caught Sea's eye and she nodded at me to signal that I should come up. I walked through a path that opened before me to the table. I pulled Sea and Shayna into a hug and saw a couple of our other friends and family.

"Thanks…we couldn't figure out how to get them to stop." They whisper into my ear.

"You're welcome." I mouth back. "Now where do I sit?" I ask looking for an empty seat.

Sea patted the seat next to her and I went around to the other side. I quickly sat down, but stood back up when the rioting started back up. I whistled again and shouted across the room, "If you guys don't stop, I will keep whistling until you do stop!"

Everyone started to settle down and sat back down in their seats. I nodded at Sea and sat down again. She stood up and started to speak saying," Family, I know all of you are distressed with the current situation on Olympus," people started to murmur when she said this, "but we can find a way to fix this. We have our two most favorite and trusted minor goddesses, Leila and Shayna, with us today, so we can ask them for help. We need them to go to Olympus since they are the only ones not forbidden there. They are our only hope." She turned to us and asked with a lot of pleading in her voice, "Shay and Lei, can you guys please go to Olympus for us and report back? Please?"

I nodded at her since I knew that if I talked I would definitely lose it. I looked at Shay and she did the same.

"We will be back as soon as possible," we both chorused at the same time. _Let's go. _I told Shayna using our sisterly telepathy. She nodded and we exited out the double doors. I walked back to my place on the sand and again willed my body, but changed the location to the throne room above Mt. Olympus in Greece.

Again, I crash landed, but this time I landed outside the throne room. I waited for Shayna to appear in a flurry of sparkles and mist. She was the only minor goddess that I knew that could land on her feet. I had been begging her to teach me how to land but she has been really busy lately. She helped me up and I dusted myself off before opening the grand double doors to the throne room. When we entered the enormous room, each of the 12 major gods looked up. Our father, Poseidon, smiled as he saw us enter. Our uncle, Zeus, scowled knowing that we were one of the few not exiled currently from Olympus.

"Hello, my lords and ladies." I say ceremoniously as I bow along with Shayna.

"Welcome back, children," our father responds back.

"We are here to state a new rule that has been in effect for some time now and the other children of the gods are angry with it. The rule that states that no demigod or demigoddess is allowed to enter Olympus without the help of a minor or major god seems unfair because—"

"Unfair….UNFAIR! I decide what is unfair on Olympus because I am lord and ruler of all!" Our uncle's voice literally rumbles as he loses control of his powers. The air starts to crackle with electricity and sparks start around us.

"Please uncle, listen to our pleas. All of our cousins and siblings are counting on us. Their other option or condition is you don't repeal the rule is war. As one of the heads of the Demigod Council, we are trying at all costs to avoid a war. Some of our new allies know magic….dark magic that could start many uprisings, like the release of all of the Titans….including your father, Kronos."

A sharp intake of breath is taken as I mention the father of the lord of the gods. Each god or goddess looks to the one next to them until every eye reaches Zeus. His face is red with shame and hatred for the father that he has tried to keep under a watchful eye that began at the start of the eternity of his rule.

"I have made my decision. If it is a war you demigods want…it is a war you shall receive! Now leave before you are killed. I will do it in the presence of your mother and father, Leila and Shayna and I shall do it in front of the very people you call family. Now go!" His voice echoes in the hall and we quickly disappear.

When we land on the beach, I look at Shayna and say, "How do we explain it all to them? Everyone has wanted a shift of power for years, but I don't want anyone to get hurt in that process."

She replies with sadness in her eyes, "Leila, I really don't know…there is nothing more I think we can do."

We trudge up to the beach and stand in front of the doors to collect ourselves before we enter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We each open a door and cross the room to where Sea is waiting for us. She asks us mentally, _Guys, did something happen? What is wrong?_

_You really don't wanna know. It is really bad._ I reply back.

_Yeah, I do. Meet me outside. _She says starting to get angry.

Shayna and I walk outside to the patio and Sea follows us and asks, "What is going on? What happened up there?"

"Zeus declared war on us. We told him our options and he chose the more violent one. He also threatened to kill us too. Yep, that was not the best visit to Olympus." I say while trying to make the mood lighter.

"What! Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, I swear."

"Crap. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. What do we do and how do we explain it to…..them?" She gestures to the crowd inside the building.

"I really haven't figured that out. I can try to keep them calm but it may not work considering how many of them there are."

"Let's try it and then we can see what happens."

We all walk inside and settle down in our seats and soon everyone starts to quiet down when they realize that we have news about the meeting.

Serena stands up and introduces us again. Shayna and I stand up and say," We met with all of the gods and we came up with our decision." We look at each other as we try to figure out how to explain it when a voice booms in the sky and says, "Young demigods, we are at war now. Be careful what team you choose and what you wish for." The voice disappears but the gray, stormy sky stays.

"Well that made everything easier…not really." I mutter under my breath. "Well now you all know what the decision was. Please do not become angry. All we need to do is to prepare and stay organized. We will need help, so I think we should use the weapon that almost stopped the Olympians before… the Titans." Again, the entire group sucked in their breath. What does everyone think?"

Some people started to scream, "No! Never!" but most of the people were agreeing with us. I looked over at Sea to see what she said.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena said with authority,"I think it could be a good idea. It might work into our favor."

_Thank you. _I tell her mentally. She nods back in agreement.

"Now everyone divide into your different groups by parents or powers."

Everyone started to walk onto the beach to find their siblings. I walked outside with Sea and Shay to our family and saw our sister Aqua waiting for us. She had her blue necklace on her to keep her from changing. Aqua was a half-mermaid and her father was our father. She hugged each of us and said, "OMG! You guys are we really going to summon the Titans?"

We all nodded at her and she paled a little. She regained her composure and said, "Okay, should we start practicing?"

"Sure." We all said at the same time. I waved my hand over my body until I had my bow and arrows on my back and my small dagger was in its sheath in my side. My family was doing the same until they were all in their practice clothes. I lunged at Shayna and she parried with her long sword. I teamed up with Aqua and we made small teams. We each take turns lunging and fighting each other. We stop to catch our breath and look around to see that everyone, like us, was covered in dirt and sweat.

"Does anyone besides me think we need a break?" I ask our group and everyone nods in agreement.

I conjure up water for each of us and we each sit down on the beach until sunset. I light a small fire and grab a bag of marshmallows that I had snagged from my parents before I left California. We all grab a stick and roast the marshmallows.

I bite into my first one when the log that I'm sitting on starts to shake. Harpies shot out of the sand and behind them sea serpents lunged out of the water and cried into the night. We all grabbed our battle gear, except Aqua, Sea, Shay, and I. We had left our swords and the harpies were flying over them and all we were left with were daggers. We unsheathed our daggers and ran towards the fight.

I lunged at the first harpy that flew towards me. I stabbed it and before it exploded it whispered in it's craggily, old voice, "_A war has started, young goddess, and you cannot stop it." _

I was about to ask more questions, when I was covered in guts and dust. I ran towards our swords and dove beneath harpies to reach them. I grabbed my specially made by Hesphetaeus. I gathered the other's swords in my arms and ran to them. I handed them out and rejoined the fight.

After we defeated the harpies and scared of the serpents, I started to tend to the wounded, and thankfully, no one had died. I hurried to find the other girls after I finished and started my story. I told them what the harpy said to me before she was sent to Tartarus. I chewed a piece of ambrosia and listen to their thoughts.

"I really didn't think it would start so soon. We were so unprepared," Shay looked really scared as she said the words.

"What do you expect, they have almost every creature under their control," Aqua stated mater-of-factly.

"I really don't know what we can do now. All we can possibly do is stay prepared." We all nodded after Sea's statement and went back to the beach. We set up our respective tents and went to bed to ponder the night's events.


End file.
